


Luck Has Nothing to Do With It

by J_ACE



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_ACE/pseuds/J_ACE
Summary: Or rather 3 times Betty and Jughead kissed and the 1 time they meant it.





	1. 3 - Security Office

**Author's Note:**

> More to follow!
> 
> Also this is currently unedited.

 

He knew something was askew. 

He should have known something bad was bound to happen especially since everything had been going so right. 

They both should have known, they were never  _this_ lucky.

Glancing over at his partner-in-crime, his very own Sherlock, she looked just as panicked as he felt as they both watched the computer monitor showing two security guards heading towards their direction.  

To add the cherry on top, both him and Betty broke into the mall’s security office that just happened to be at the last door at the end of a very long hall that had no exits.  _None_. They would have to pass by said security guards with their stolen tape and hope to not be arrested.  

Great. Just Great. 

All this trouble to follow a potential lead in Jason Blossom's case where a student had told the duo that he had saw Jason at the mall the next town over buying a bunch of camping supplies on July 3rd. After their most recent discovery of finding the car Jason stashed on route 401, it made sense why. However, with the car being set on fire and everything burned inside, there was no actual evidence left to examine. They had both thought that if they found some tape or recording, it would establish some timeline and maybe show if anyone was tailing Jason. 

With that theory in mind, they decided to casually break in to the mall security office. It seemed like a good idea at the time. The door was even left unlocked with no one inside, like what a coincidence? Initially they went there to scoot the place out and come up with some plan to break inside, but what was the point in waiting when someone just carelessly left the door wide open. Of course they were going to take it. 

Now they were left with no plan and no escape.

“Juggy?” Called Betty’s voice softly as he slipped the footage DVD into his back pocket.

“Please don’t tell me orange is my colour and that I would look good in a prison jumpsuit because that seems like the only thing either of us will be wearing anytime soon.” He replied, voice laced heavily in sarcasm. 

He could see from the corner of his eye how Betty rolled her eye playfully before shoving him outside of the room, much to his surprise. She was definitely stronger than she looked and was the strength kind of doing it for him or was it the way she was looking at him so softly?  

God, he was fucked. 

“Do you trust me?” 

Blinking a few times, he nodded. He trusted her with his life. 

“They’re about to turn the corner,” Betty began as she made sure the office door was closed before turning back to him and staring deep into his soul with those green eyes. “Just…just play along, okay?” He nodded. 

Next thing he knew her mouth was on his and the taste of strawberry was filling his mouth. He could feel her arms wrap around his neck as one of his hands cupped her cheek and the other wrapping around her waist. She was persistent and she was definitely consuming him from the inside out. This was different from their first kiss — when he kissed her, it wasn’t soft or gentle. There was a sense of urgency and heat being conveyed between them. He wanted more. He craved it.

He could barely contain himself as her hand knotted in his shirt and then she was sucking his bottom lip into her mouth — and where did she learn to do  _that_ from? God, if Mama Cooper knew that her perfect daughter was so sinful and decadent, she’d send Betty far far away.

 The hedonist in him was truly loving this side of her—

“Hey! What are you two doing down here? This is a restricted area.” And suddenly her lips were gone and he was sure he was drained of any colour. 

“I’m sorry sir!” Betty begin in a terrible attempt at doing a Southern accent. “We were just looking for the bathroom. We’re not from here and, well, we just got caught up in each other.”

He watched quietly as one of the security guard just rolled his eyes. “Wrong hallway. You should have turned left, not right.”

“Thank you so much!” Betty exclaimed with so much enthusiasm that Jughead was shocked she could even muster that much. “C’mon honey!"

Letting himself being pulled by the blonde, he could overhear the second security guard mutter something about “young love” as the other replied with a “horny teens”.

Quickly collecting his thoughts, he continued to hold Betty’s hand as they walked out of the mall together. 

“So…” he began, unaware whether or not to mention the kiss. “The Southern accent?” He asked in an amused tone. 

 “Shut up. You clearly weren’t going to say anything after you looked so dazzled by my kiss.” She teased and he could visible feel himself relax. 


	2. 2 - Cheryl's Party

 

 

Now  _this_ was a bad idea.

He should have known something was up when he, Jughead Jones the Third (also known as the most anti-social guy in Riverdale), was personally invited to Cheryl Blossom’s party by the demoness herself.  

Logically, he knew it had something to do with Cheryl and Veronica’s new found friendship — a weirdly intimate friendship that definitely deserved a chapter in his book. Overall, he knew that this invitation was just an extension of Veronica and Betty’s own, a fact of which he did not care about much. He was not planning to attend this so-called event that would be positively filled with meat heads like Reggie Mantle and encompass a strong air of teen sweat and desperation.  

Now  _that_  was not his typical scene.

Yet, some (that’s a lie — she’s his  _favourite_ ) Hitchcock blonde bombarded him at the Blue and Gold office and practically forced him to go with her for ‘moral’ support. And he, the sucker that he is for those bright blue eyes, gave in under some excuse of needing to observe the normal teen for his manifesto. 

Those eyes are why he ended up here, sitting on some ostentatious and kitsch couch in the Blossom mansion next to his friend Archie and Reggie yelling something obscure in his ear.

He watched, quiet as ever, as Cheryl became bored by the lack of gossip being spread at her party and, ever-the-hostess, initiated a game of truth or dare. The game was well-received among his peers and friends as everyone gathered in the living room. 

“Nothing is technically off-limits. There are only two rules: the first is that if you refuse to do the dare or answer the question, I get to humiliate you at school anyway I please. If you don’t want to play, leave now.” The she-devil began, eyes glancing around the crowd in search for the surely mortified faces that were there. After a few people he barely recognized left, she continued, “My second rule is that there is no sex. I don’t need anyone blaming me for allowing them to get some STD here at mi casa.”  With that, a few more people left until there was only the River Vixens, his friends and a few jocks. And him of course.

“Great. Let the games begin.”

 And so it started. He watched carefully as Cheryl chose her first target — it was some River Vixen who was apparently trying to steal “Ronnie's spot” on the pyramid or something else that deeply offended the self-designated queen. The game continued on with Reggie having to chug a beer under a minute, Josie having to sing a song about how great the Cheryl was, Veronica having to kiss a girl (obviously asked by one of the jocks who was eagerly observing the steamy kiss between V and Cheryl), even Cheryl having to lick some table corner (again, dared by the unintelligent jocks) and a few other people in-between. At some point Archie must have took pity on him and gave him the beer that he was currently nursing. 

 Taking another sip of the bitter substance, his eyes made their way to the beautiful blonde that was clearly getting tipsy off of the social energy of the room and was practically buzzing with excitement. Although… that might have also been due to the obscenely pink drink she was sipping from. From his guess, it probably was not her first one but she deserved to have some fun.

 Catching her eye, he raised a brow with his classic smirk as she raised one back. He stuck out his tongue and so did she. He took a sip of his drink and so did she. The little minx was mimicking him. Making other facial expressions at her, he watched as she repeated them until it got more and more complex. Finally, he crossed his eyes, gave himself a double chin and blew out his nostrils. She cracked and started giggling as he couldn’t help but smile.

 “Betty.” And suddenly he frowned as Cheryl called her name, her eyes glancing back and forth between Archie and Betty.

 “Truth or dare.” 

 He watched as Betty calmed herself down before answering with a self-assure, “truth.”

 Cheryl smirked — Betty’s luck ran out.

 “Of course you’d pick truth. Fine. Are you still  _in love with_ Archie?” The red-head asked, disgust clearly inscribed in her words. 

 He watched silently and quite literally on the edge of his seat as Betty seemed genuinely prepared to answer. 

 “I am n-“

 “C’mon Cheryl, that’s not fair.” Archie intervened. Doing a quick one over of his friend he couldn’t help but notice Archie’s sheer panic and desperation as he dislodged himself from Valerie. “We’re trying to have fun here, not be bored down by useless gossip.”

 “Well it’s not useless but if it’s too hard, Betty can do a dare.”

 Looking over at Betty, he noticed her mildly annoyed expression. She was mad at Archie for trying to save her from answering a question that would make the situation awkward?

 “I’m not in love with Archie.” Betty replied with total conviction and something inside of him swooned at those words. “But this game is about having fun so why not also give me a dare too? I’ll do it.”

 Jughead watched Cheryl’s pleased expression grow as she stared right at him.

 He was so fucked. 

 He needed to leave right now. 

 Or like yesterday.

 “Great idea Betty to raise the stakes of the game and make it more fun. Oh wait—" she paused, feigning a brilliant idea. “I dare you to make out with Jughead for a solid minute. Tongue and all.”

 “Get it Jughead! Be the man!” Reggie yelled, something of which he barely registered.

 He watched with a determined look as Betty shrugged, agreeing with Cheryl as his heart raced.  

 Almost confident that his features were covered in alarm and a splash of panic, his eyes followed Betty’s path until she was straddling his lap with legs on either side of his lap. 

 God, did he normally feel this hot and like he needed a splash of cold water on him? That would be so nice right about now.

 “Juggy?” And suddenly she snapped out his muse. “If you don’t feel comfortable, I’ll take the humiliation. I didn’t mean to bring you into this.” She whispered as she placed her hands on his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

 Examining her face, he knew she was genuine and knew that he could back out. He could escape and face no repercussions on Betty’s dare and something about her offering to do that for him made him want to kiss her more.

 “I’m okay. It’s you and me, Betts. It wouldn’t be the first time we—“

 “C’mon losers, enough of the chit chat and just kiss already. I’m starting the timer.”

 And with that Betty’s lips were on his. She kissed him with fire, passion and something else. He was kissing back of course — their lips and bodies quickly found a rhythm. When his hands slid up her milky thighs, she gasped. When her tongue swiped his bottom lip begging for entrance, he let her in. When her fingers slid further into his hair and pulled, he moaned. Everything was an action and reaction. They were in perfect sync and she definitely tasted a little bit like vodka as he surely tasted like cheap beer. 

There was something so intrinsic about kissing Betty — making out with her like this. Just the two of them as two bodies and souls merging together to create this— 

“Okay losers, you’re done! Stop making out before I puke all over you and your loser love.” And with Cheryl’s voice and the shrill timer going off, it was over. She pulled away and gave him a smile before wiping his bottom lip off. 

He could barely register anything (only really felt Reggie patting his back and some form of “nice one bro”) that didn’t involve him or Betty.  He didn’t want. He just wanted to go back to what they were just doing a few seconds ago, this group be damned.

“Betty, it’s your turn.”

And with that she was off his lap and back to being the bubbly blonde daring Veronica to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come!
> 
> Still unedited.


	3. 1 - Veronica Lodge, at your service

 

She’s known Ronnie long enough to know that she was up to something. Well, she might have only know Ronnie for a  _few_ months but she sure as hell did know her best girl friend.

Everybody had their tells and Veronica was no different. She knew based off of first-hand observation that when V was upset she would get snarky and make more literary insults than usual or when V was mad she would touch her pearls, play with hair and roll her eyes a lot while simultaneous saying “whatever” or when she was ecstatic she would throw around new nicknames —Even nice ones to Jughead— in every sentence. 

So yeah, Betty definitely knew the Veronica Lodge was up to something. The minute that Veronica spotted her, her whole demeanour changed. She had an air of mystery surrounding her that was indecipherable but exciting enough for people, namely Cheryl, to take notice.  

Glancing around her, she could not help but sign knowing that whatever scheme Veronica was sure to involve her in had no present escape. Juggie was currently working on some English assignment due later that day and Kevin was probably trying to get rid of Moose or something. God, where was her saviour? 

“What do you got there,  _Betts_?” Called Ronnie’s cool voice, breaking her out of her own little world of trying to come up with an escape route.

 Looking up at her friend, she shrugged as she flashed her the cover.

“Ah,  _The Great Gatsby_ , a classic but not a love story.” Watching Veronica’s face breakout into a smile, she could feel herself become weary. “Speaking of love? Where is your Romeo, Juliet? I would’ve thought he’d be here sitting next to you and at least be going over the amount of imagery in that book. There is just something about you two with a book in hand and sitting under a tree that seems like it would be a match made in heaven.” She rambled. 

“He has a paper to write and I decided to take the time to get out of my head and my family to just…” She paused, watching Veronica’s expression soften. “…get lost in the world of literature.” 

Fiddling with the current page she was on, Betty barely noticed how Veronica situated herself next to her until she plucked the book right out of her hands. 

“And is it working?” V asked her softly.

She shook her head. It really  _wasn’t_ working, at least not without Jughead. It was just so much more easier sitting next to him as they read separate books together, even before feelings got mixed into their dynamic. Then, somehow, they’d just end talking about some abstract notion from either book and would argue about it for hours. Now that was fun and distracting. And he was currently holed up in the library busy working on his paper — which she didn’t blame him for with everything happening in his life with his father. She just hadn’t realized how dependent she had become of him until— 

“You’re missing your boy, aren’t you? Your very own Di Caprio.”

She smiled in reply. She did miss him. 

“So are you two official since the last time we talked after the arm-around-your-shoulders-incident?” Betty couldn’t help but blush at that. 

“No, we’re not yet. We’re taking things slow or at least to our own pace.” She shrugged, a large smile on her face.

“So he isn’t your boyfriend? You’ve at least been on one date, right?” That’s when she heard that  _thing_ return in Veronica’s voice. She was up to something.

“Well, no, not yet but everything has been—“

“—complicated. I get that, I do, but going out on dates helps define a relationship—“

 “—we do have a relationship. We have a friendship and we’re just working on how we move on to a different level.” She tried to explain, trying to look for the right words to say.

“So you’re basically single?”

“Well, no, not exactly—“

“— well, I’ll take it. Great! we can have a girl’s night just like I planned. First thing we’re doing is going speed dating. How perfect and fitting that is for the both of us.” Suddenly, Veronica was on her feet and was pulling Betty up with her. 

“We’ll go to my place and get ready. Polly could probably help us out too.  Hair, makeup and the whole shebang. Show these men these boss ladies.” V continued to ramble. 

“Veronica, I’m fine. Really, I am and I don’t think it’s right for me to do that especially since I really like Juggie—“

“Non-sense. He shouldn’t have left you alone. Now let’s go to my place.” 

* * *

She knew from the minute that she let Veronica drag her to her place, she was screwed. 

Within a few minutes of their arrival Veronica had handed her a brand new outfit that was perfectly her size with the tag still on all the pieces. This confirmed every suspicion Betty had about Veronica deliberately planning to do… well  _something_  she still was not quite sure of.

After being shoved through the bathroom door, she was given only a few minutes to change before both Polly and Veronica barged in and began to pull her hair out of her ponytail.  

“Is this really necessary?” Betty asked as she swatted away her sister and friend’s hands. No one touched her ponytail like how no one touched Jughead’s hat unless they wanted to pick a fight. 

‘Of  _course_ it is  _Elizabeth._ Just look at you, you look amazing!” Her sister encouraged just long enough for Veronica to take some scissors and cut Betty’s hair tie.

Glancing over at herself in the mirror, she could not help but think that she looked good. These were clearly not her usual clothes — they were much too dark for her mother’s taste. Sexy, tight and…confident? Well, damn right she did feel pretty confident especially since the green top brought out her eyes. 

“Well the shirt does go nicely with my eyes so I won’t kill you for cutting my favourite hair tie.” She said quietly as she watched Veronica quickly flip her off with a playful roll of her eyes.

“See? It isn’t so bad. I’m sure Jughead will just love it—“

“Okay, Polly that’s enough. It’s time for hair and makeup.” And with that the duo quickly worked on making her look presentable before she, well, ended up at some run down cafe full of hopeful and desperate singles.

“…And that is how pandas ended up as my favourite animal over kangaroos. So what is your favourite animal? Miss? Are you there?”

Blinking a couple times to snap out of her trance, she flashed her ‘speed date’ an awkward smile. 

“I’m sorry do you mind repeating the question?”

Waiting for the guy to reply, she looked over his shoulder to see Veronica giving her a thumbs up and mouthing “go for it” from across the room. How long had she been with this guy for? These dates were like five minute long and guessing by the clock, she had two minutes left. Great.  

“What is your favourite animal?” 

Looking back at her ‘date’, she could not help but notice the lack of dark tresses or blue eyes. There was no sarcasm or warmth in his tone. No looks that was reserved for just her or between them. He wasn’t  _even_ wearing a hat. 

“So you like animals that have dark hair, blue eyes and wear hats? If we’re playing a guessing game, well I don’t know what to tell ya lady. I’ve never heard of an animal like that.” 

Crap, she actually said that. 

“I-I was referring to—“

 “She was referring to me. Tall, dark-haired guy with blue eyes and has the best hat around town. I’m basically a party animal.” Turning to look up at the owner of that voice with just the right amount of sarcasm, she could not help but beam up at him. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me—“ Without any prior warning Jughead tilted her chin up and planted a very,  _very_ passionate kiss to her lips. He was probably making it a show for the other guy but she really didn’t mind especially when he swiped his tongue right over her bottom lip — and where did he learn _that_  from? And since when did she grab a fistful of his hair? What was even happening—  

“If you’ll excuse us, we’re going on a date.” Still dazed from the kiss, she barely registered Jughead’s words or the fact that he threw his arm over her shoulders and was preceding to lead them out of the cafe.  

“Thank  _god_  you showed up. How did you know I was here?” She asked after she had a few moments to collect herself. 

“Veronica sent me a text. She said something about how all the deemed 'single' River Vixens had to participate in speed dating at Riverdale’s worst cafe. I knew I had to come in and save you.”  Judge replied, arm falling from her shoulder to grab her hand.

Now everything was starting to make sense with what Veronica was doing. 

“She said that?” She asked suspiciously.

“Yeah, she also added in some insults about my favourite movies so I knew she meant it.” He shrugged. “By the way, I really like that top. It gives me a really nice view of your— of your eyes. It really brings out your eyes and nothing else.” He said quickly, a blush covering his cheeks as he pressed a quick peck to the tip of her nose. 

So maybe she _wouldn’t_  kill Veronica for this.

* * *

 “So do you think they’re official yet?” Asked the redhead.

Shaking her head, Veronica replied with, “They’re both stubborn and Jughead is the type to not do labels. I think my initial guess was right and this just ensured that they’ll be official by Monday morning. I honestly can’t wait to see you pay up.”

“That’s what you think,  _Lodge_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow over the next few days!  
> Also follow me on Tumblr at http://dissillusioneduniverse.tumblr.com for a crap ton of Bughead reblogs and posts.


End file.
